Creepy-shots
by Key4427
Summary: En este fic habrá una recompilacion de one-shots de CUALQUIER creepypasta. Serio o de humor, lemmon o nada, triste o feliz, lo que me pidan. Jeff the killer, Jane the killer, Nina the killer, Slenderman, BEN Drowned, Eyeless Jack, bla, bla, bla... Pongan en un review quien es el siguiente! (Valen los reviews de anónimos)
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Bored**

**Creeps: Sally/Jeff**

**Categoría: Familia**

* * *

Sally daba saltos con su osito de peluche en los pasillos de la nueva casa donde ella vivía. La nueva casa de Carlos **(De mi otro fic 'Creeps')** que compro/robo al casarse con Paola. **(Lean 'Creeps' para mantenerse informados)**

Es su primer día en la casa, ya que otros 'Creepypastas', como Jeff, Jane y Slender, ya tenían tiempo de vivir aquí. Excepto Ben, Masky, Jack y Nina, que vivían en sus respectivos hogares.

Jeff estaba sentado en la sala con Jane recargada en el. Hace un año que el se le declaro y unos meses que viven aquí. Slender siempre acompaña a Carlos.

Sally estaba aburrida, pero tenia muchas energías. Decidio molestar a Carlos, que estaba en su cuarto. Cuando llego, toco la puerta una veces.

-Adelante.- Digo Carlos del otro lado de la puerta. Sally entro y vio que Carlos estaba tumbado en su cama, con un Ipad en manos. -Hola, Sally! Como te va?-

-Me encanta tu casa!- Dijo ella feliz. -Es muy grande y hay mucho espacio para jugar.-

-Que bien que te guste.- Dijo el sentándose en la cama. -Que necesitas?-

-Nada.- Dijo ella. -Solo vine a ver que hacías.- Con eso ella corrió del cuarto y cerro la puerta. Luego bajo las escaleras hacia la sala y llego con Jeff y Jane, que estaban compartiendo saliva apasionadamente.

-Consignase un cuarto!- Grito ella y Jane se asusto por su repentina aparición que dio un salto y cayo en su espalda en el suelo.

-Niña, me asustaste!- Grito Jane mirando a Sally.

-En serio, no hagan esas cosas frente a mi.- Dijo ella en calma. Luego se fue caminando a la cocina. En la cocina estaba Slender junto con Paola, los 2 sentados en la mesa.

-Hola, pequeña!- Dijo Slender.

-Que necesitas, Sally?- Pregunto Paola, estilo maternal.

-Slendy, puedes hacerme un sandwich?- Le pregunto a la criatura sin cara.

-Claro que si.- Dijo el y se levanto. -De que lo quieres?-

-De Nutella, por favor.- Dijo ella. Slendy abrio un gabinete y saco la Nutella.

-Y que piensas de la casa?- Pregunto Paola. Sally volteo a verla.

-Me gusta todo.- Dijo ella. -Excepto los asesinos que están siempre besuqueándose.- Ella y Paola rieron un poco.

-Asi son ellos. Que bien que duermes a las 9 porque si los escucharas a medianoche...- Dijo slender pero fue callada por Paola que le hizo 'Shush!'. Slender se sentó en la silla de antes y le dio el sándwich a Sally.

-Gracias, Slendy!- Dijo ella y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

-De nada.- Dijo Slender y Sally se fue saltando a la sala mientras mordía su sanwich. Una vez ahi vio que Jeff y Jane ya estaban sentados correctamente.

-Hola, Jane. Perdona el susto que te di.- Le dijo Sally.

-No te preocupes. Lo necesitaba.- Dijo ella.

-Ven, siéntate.- Dijo Jeff y agarro el control de la tele y le cambio a algo apropiado para ella. Sally se sentó al lado de Jeff y se quedaron viendo 'Mentiroso, mentiroso' de Jim Carrie.

Sally veia a Jeff como su hermano mayor. Y Jeff a ella como su hermanita. O, talvez, como su hija. El ya la había protegido varias veces. Y Jane también la quiere. Para Jeff y Jane, Sally es como la hija que quieren tener. Jeff paso un brazo por detras de los hombros de Sally y ella se recargo en el.

**Una hora despues.**

Ya eran las 8:30. Sally se quedo dormida en el hombro de Jeff.

-Mirala dormir, Jeff.- Dijo Jane. Se sentía como si fuera su madre. Y ella quería ser una.

-Se ve muy calmada.- Dijo Jeff. El paso un brazo por las piernas de la niña y la cargo. -La voy a llevar a su cuarto.-

Jane se levanto y siguió al asesino. Los dos subieron las escaleras y Jane abrió una puerta que llegaba a el cuarto de Sally. Ella movió las sabanas de la cama y Jeff la acosto, la cobijo y le beso la frente. Jane también lo hizo. Los dos se quedaron viendo como dormía con su oso en los brazos.

-Jeff. Y si tenemos un hijo?- Le susurro Jane. El la miro extrañado.

-Primero nos casamos, no?- Le susurro igual. Ella sonrió y lo beso tiernamente. El respondió al beso y los dos salieron del cuarto, dejando que Sally duerma pacificamente.


	2. No joke

**Capitulo 2: No joke...**

**Creeps: Laughing Jack (A peticion de LoveandHate25)**

**Categoria: Comedia.**

* * *

Jeff estaba dormido en el sillón. La TV estaba prendida en el canal TLC. Estaba solo, debido a que Slender, Carlos y los demás fueron a comprar cosas. Jeff no quería ir porque sabia que las chicas se tardarían AÑOS en elegir un par de calcetines o una playera. Pero Carlos no tuvo elección. Su esposa, literalmente, le agarro la mano y lo lanzo al coche. Ella es capaz de muchas cosas que nadie puede. Ni un Creepypasta.

Su respiración era lo único que sonaba, aparte de la TV. Pero una risa se escucho. La risa provenía de un tipo de payaso en blanco y negro, con unos pantalones rasgados sujetados con tirantes, una sonrisa exagerada, pero no tanto como la del asesino inconsciente y unos ojos color gris, llenos de locura.

Jack tenia en una mano una botella de crema Chantilly y en la otra tenia una pluma. Jack agarro la mano del asesino y la puso colgando y puso una gran cantidad de crema. Se aguanto la risa. Su plan era perfecto.

Se alejo un poco y estiro el brazo con la pluma y le acaricio la frente. Jeff no se movió. Jack le acaricio la nariz y Jeff hizo un gesto. Jack carcajeaba en silencio mientras le acariciaba la puta de la nariz con la pluma.

Jeff movió la mano con crema a su cara y la crema cayo en su nariz. Jack no pudo mas y empezó a reír. Jeff empezó a ahogarse por la crema en su nariz. Se despertó de sorpresa y empezó a toser, haciendo que Jack de mas risas.

Jeff se toco la cara y vio que tenia algo blanco. **(Fuera pensamientos pervertidos...) **Jeff se lo metio a la boca y volteo a ver a Jack, tratando de conseguir aire.

-PUTO JACK!- Grito Jeff, furioso. Jack se sorprendió y corrió a la siguiente parte de su plan. Jeff lo siguio, pero cuando salio de la sala, un palo de madera le golpeo la cara. Jeff se sujeto la nariz, que por suerte no estaba sangrando, y vio que piso un rastrillo de jardin.

Jack rio mas y Jeff se enfureció mas.

-TE VOY A MATAR!- Jeff grito y salto el rastrillo. Jack corrió al jardin y abrio la puerta corrediza de cristal. Cuando la puerta estaba totalmente abierta, Jack se escondió atrás de un florero grande cerca de ella. Jeff llego al jardin y lo busco en todas partes. Pero cuando se acerco a el florero donde Jack estaba escondido, no había nadie. De la nada se escucho que la puerta de cristal se cerraba y Jack le puso seguro para que Jeff no lo mate.

-JACK! ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA, AHORA!- Jeff se acerco a la puerta de cristal. Jack se alejo de ahi y se acerco a un panel. El control de riego automático.

-NO TOQUES ESO!- Jack lo ignoro y activo el riego. Jeff sintió que su sudadera se mojaba, junto con sus pantalones y todo el. Jack dio una carcajada y se fue caminando a la salida.

-JACK!-


	3. Lalalalalalala in da forest! :D

**Capitulo 3: Lalalalalalala in da forest! :D**

**Creeps: Slenderman/Personaje Invitado.**

**Categoría: Comedia.**

* * *

Slenderman estaba caminando por el bosque. Ya había asustado a varias personas. Una chica casi se cae por una piedra. Hhaha!

Slender estaba sentado admirando la luna llena. Decidió recostarse en una piedra.

-Oye!- Escucho una voz femenina. Slendy se sorprendió y movió la cabeza en busca de esa voz.

-Aquí atrás!- Slendy volteo y vio que la piedra en que se recostó tenia cara y un moño purpura.

-Hola! Puedes moverte para que pueda ver la luna?- Pregunto la piedra. Slendy se quedo aun mas sorprendido.

-Como puedes hablar?- Le pregunto a la piedra.

-Y tu como puedes hablar?- Pregunto la piedra. _Touché _Pensó Slendy.

-Me llamo Slenderman. Pero me dicen Slender.-

-Yo soy Jennifer.- Dijo la piedra. -Porque no tienes cara?-

-Tu porque eres una piedra?- Le pregunto Slendy.

-Touché.- Dijo la piedra y los dos rieron.

Slendy se sentó al lado de la piedra.

-Y cuanto tiempo has estado aquí, Jenny?- Le pregunto Slendy.

-Unos 10 años. Lo se porque un grillo me lo dice cada día.- Dijo Jenny y puso una cara. :T

-Y no te aburres?- Le pregunto Slendy.

-No. Me gusta estar aquí.- Dijo Jenny.

Slender y Jennifer se quedaron platicando un rato largo.

-Ademas hay un chico que pasa de vez en cuando.- Dijo Jenny atontada.

-Y como se llama?- Pregunto Slender.

-Se llama Pe-

-HOLLY F*CK! SLENDERMAN!- Grito un chico rubio con una linterna y unos audífonos con micrófono. Slender volteo a verlo, igual que Jenny, y vio que tenia una estatua de oro y una linterna de aceite.

-Pewds, he's nice!- Le grito Jenny a el chico. Pero el se puso a llorar de miedo y se fue corriendo mientras gritaba 'DON'T F*CK ME!' repetidamente.

-Noo! Come back, Pewdie!- Grito Jenny y se puso a llorar. TTnTT

-Quien era el?- Pregunto Slendy confundido.

-Se llama Felix, pero todos le dicen Pewdiepie.- Dijo Jenny.

-Este... Mejor me voy.- Dijo Slendy y se levanto. -Fue un gusto conocerte.-

-A mi también me gusto conocerte.- Dijo Jenny. Slendy se despidio y se fue caminando en direccion a su casa.


	4. My Lesson

**Capitulo 4: My lesson**

**Creeps: Carlos/Paola**

**Categoria: Romance. (LEMON ALERT)**

* * *

-Eh. Despierta.- Salí de mi pequeño trance. Estaba sentado en el sillón con Paola a mi derecha, recargada en mi, y Jeff a mi izquierda. Sentí unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

-Estas ahí, Carlitos?- Me pregunto Pao. Ella se ha puesto muy cariñosa conmigo. Me pone nombres, y yo a ella, y esas cosas.

-Aquí estoy, Pao. Que necesitas?- Le digo.

-Que Jeff me de el control.- Dijo y se estiro para agarrar el control, que estaba en la mano de Jeff. El la alejo. -Dámelo! No quiero ver eso!-

-Estoy viendo mi gore.- Dijo Jeff sin verle. -No me quites mi gore.-

-Pero el gore es sangriento!- Dijo y se lanzo sobre Jeff. Literal. Los dos cayeron al suelo. -Dame el control!-

-Hey! No peleen!- Les grite desde el sillón. Ellos me ignoraron.

-Lo tengo!- Dijo Paola y me lo lanzo. Yo lo agarre y cambie de canal. Los dos se levantaron del suelo y se sentaron. -Pon TLC.-

-Por?- Le pregunte.

-Cerca de las 10 ponen Cake Boss.- Dijo ella y me abrazo el brazo derecho.

-Okay. No se que es eso.- Dijo Jeff y se levanto. -Pero me voy. Hagan lo que quieran.- Y con eso se fue.

-Estamos solos, Carlos.- Dijo Pao y me beso el cachete. -Aprovechemos.-

-Espera 10 segundos.- Le dije y callamos.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis...

Sono una puerta cerrándose.

Sentí que Paola me empujo y quede acostado en el sofá. Ella se me subió encima y me beso con pasión. Yo la bese igual, pero abrí la boca un poco y ella igual. Pase mi lengua dentro de su boca, igual que ella en la mía. Jugamos con el otro por un largo tiempo. Mmmm... Adoro cuando hace eso...

-Vamos arriba para la lección de hoy, amo?- Dijo ella cuando nos separamos. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Primero veremos tu programa ese.- Le dije señalando la tele. Ella agarro el control de mi mano y apago la tele.

-Que programa?- Loca... Me encanta. -Cual sera mi lección de hoy?-

-Silencio.- Le dije. -Conseguí una mordaza con una bola. Si no guardas silencio, te la pondré. Y si sigues de ruidosa, no dejare que te corras.- Ella asintio y se bajo de mi. Yo me levante y los dos caminamos a mi cuarto. Aun existe su cuarto, pero siempre dormimos juntos.

-Donde consigues todos los útiles?- Me pregunto. Yo le abrí la puerta del cuarto mientras se quitaba la playera.

-En la parte privada de una Sex-Shop.- Le respondí. Ella se desabrochaba los shorts, que le pedí que se ponga en la mañana, y los tiro por ahí. Ella se volteo. Quedamos en que yo seré el que le quite las bragas o el sujetador. Siempre, con algunas excepciones. Camine hacia ella y lo desabroche. Lo pase por sus brazos y lo lance junto con los shorts.

-Ponte en posición.- Le dije y ella asintió. Se subió en la cama y se puso de rodillas. Se sentó en los talones y puso ambas manos entre los muslos.

-Cuando es su cumpleaños, amo?- Me pregunto. -Solo curiosidad.-

-El 15 de agosto, nena.- Le respondí y camine al 'Cajón Negro'. No es un cajón en si, es mas una caja negra. Pero a ella le gusto ese nombre y así se quedo. La abrí y me encontré con los útiles. Un vibrador por ahi, la fusta, unas esposas y lo que busco. La mordaza con bola y la venda. Las agarre junto con la fusta, 2 pares de esposas, junto con las llaves, y un par de bolas rosas y pequeñas, como de uno cm. Puse todo en la mesita de noche.

-Que son las bolas?- Saque el control de las bolas, que es un cuadro con una rueda estilo sintetizador de DJ, y lo puse en sobre la mesita.

-Son unas bolas que vibran.- Le dije y cerré el Cajón. Luego me acerque a la mesita y abrí el cajón en ella. -Se ponen el los pezones con cinta o algo así para estimularlos.-

-Uhh. Suena genial.- Dijo ella e hizo un gruñido. Saque la cinta transparente y la puse en la mesita.

-Silencio.- Me senté en la cama. -Solo la usare si te portas bien. Entiendes?-

-Si, amo.- Dijo ella y miro abajo. Solo hace eso cuando entra en el juego enserio. Le agarre la barbilla y la hice que me vea.

-Ponte en Y.- Ella asintió y desdoblo las piernas. Agarre las esposas y le puse una parte en la muñeca y la otra en un hueco de la cabecera de la cama. Igual con la otra mano. Al final quedo con las piernas juntas y los brazos separados. Osea, en Y.

Lo genial de las esposas es que están rodeadas de peluche, así que no lastiman mucho.

-Asi esta bien, amo?- Dijo inocentemente.

-Abre un poco mas las piernas.- Le dije y me obedeció. -Mas. Así.- Agarre la venda y se la puse en los ojos.

-Porque tiene el afán de que siempre traiga la venda, amo?- Me pregunto.

-Porque así no sabes que es lo que haré.- Le dije y le bese rápido en los labios. Me acerque al Cajón Negro y de ahí unas pinzas. Los puse en la mesa y agarre la fusta. Me moví hacia donde los pies, para verle totalmente.

-Sabes que te ves violable desde aquí?- Le dije y agarre sus bragas. Se las deslice hacia sus rodillas. -Y también estas mojada.-

-Solo por usted, amo.- Me dijo con un poco un aire de excitación.

-Lo se.- Le dije e hice que la parte de cuero de la fusta pase sobre su clítoris. Ella dio un gemido.

-Calla.- Rápidamente le golpee en un pezón y ella dio un grito ahogado. -Primer strike. A los 3 te pongo la mordaza. Y si llegas a los 3 con la mordaza, no te pondré las bolas. Entiendes?-

-S-si.- Le di otro golpe en el otro pezón. -Si, amo!-

-Bien.- Deslice la fusta desde en medio de sus pechos, creo donde el corazón o mas al lado, y la baje lento. Llegue de nuevo a su clítoris y le acaricie. Ella movió las piernas pero no hizo ruido. Aleje la fusta y le di un golpe ahí mismo. Vi que apretó los dientes e hizo un quejido, pero uno muy callado así que no vale.

Pase la fusta por su pierna y, al llegar a sus rodillas, la atore en sus bragas. Las pase hasta que llegaron a sus pies y con mi mano libre se las quite.

-Amo, que esta..- Le di un golpe en el muslo con la fusta. Ella dio un grito.

-Silencio. Ya van 2.- Le dije. Pase la fusta en su otra pierna y le di un golpe en el mismo lugar que en la otra. No hizo ruido.

Pase la fusta otra ves por su entrada y le di un golpe. Hizo un quejido pero callado. Me estire para agarrar las pinzas y las agarre. Las pase por sus pezones pero sin cerrarlas.

-Sabes que es esto?- Le dije y las cerré un poco para que pueda sentir las pinzas.

-S-son unas... Creo que las pinzas, amo.- Dijo ella.

-Correcto.- Las solté y estas apretaron sus pezones, haciendo que Pao de un quejido/gemido. -Son para que te pongas mas sensible.- Le dije y jale de las pinzas no muy fuerte. Ella ahora solo dio un gemido.

-Ponte en 4.- Le dije y agarre la llave de las esposas y se las quite. Quedaron colgando.

-Amo, puedo besarle?- Dijo ella y paso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. Con ambas manos le agarre las pinzas y las jale.

-Ponte en 4.- Solté las pinzas y ella se alejo. Se sostuvo con las manos y con las rodillas. Yo me puse detrás de ella y me hinque, haciendo que sus piernas se abran mas. Pase una mano por su espalda y la fusta por su entrada. Ella dio gemidos por mi tacto.

-Amo, que me hará?- Me pregunto y le golpee el clítoris. Ella se estremeció.

-Eso.- Le dije y me acerque a besarle la espalda. -No te muevas.- Ella asintió. Me baje de la cama y de la caja saque el tapón anal. Un tipo de triangulo de metal sin punta con base estilo copa de vino. Me hinque detrás de ella y la puse apenas tocándola.

-Que es eso?- Pregunto ella.

-El tapón anal.- Dije y sentí que ella tembló un poco. -Te lo pondré. No dolerá si te relajas.-

-Okay.- Dijo ella. Le puse la punta en Urano. Luego lo metí lento. Ella dio un grito, pero no sonó fuerte porque su cara estaba en la almohada.

-Duele?- Ella negó con la cabeza. Lo metí totalmente hasta la base. Ella se sostuvo en las manos.

-Aunque gritaste fuerte, no sonó. Así que mereces tu premio.- Me acerque a su cara y la bese. Ella se acostó.

-Gracias, amo.- Me levante y agarre las bolas. Les puse un pedazo de cinta a cada una y se las pegue a cada pezón. Agarre el control y le puse el primer nivel.

Las bolas empezaron a vibrar y ella dio un gemido.

-Como se siente?- Me subí sobre ella y me acomode. Ella me abrazo la cadera con las piernas.

-Se siente bien.- Dijo ella y movió ambas manos a sus pechos y se puso a jugar con ellos. Le agarre una mano y se la moví a su clit.

-Juega un poco.- Le dije y agarre el control de las bolas y le subí al nivel 5. Ella dio un gemido agudo mientras yo me desabrochaba el pantalón. Me lo quite, junto con los boxers, y puse la punta en su entrada. Ella lo sintió y lo agarro.

-Que es eso? El vibrador o tu?- Dijo y movió la mano a lo largo de mi. Yo di un gemido. -Me quitas la venda?- Es tire una mano y la moví para abajo.

-Soy yo.- Le dije y le bese. Ella uso su lengua para entrar en mi boca y la abrí con gusto. Al separarnos un hilo de saliva nos conectaba.

-Porque tarda tanto, amo?- Dijo ella y, con ambas manos, sostuvo cada 'Labio' de su entrada y lo separo, dándome una entrada a ella.

-Ya va, mi pequeña.- Le dije y empece a entrar en ella. Se sentía muy mojada y apretada. Los dos gemimos fuerte. Me empece a mover medio.

Los dos nos ahogábamos en gemidos y en placer. Ella puso sus brazos colgando en mis hombros con los ojos cerrados y yo le agarre el trasero para ir mas profundo en ella.

-Ahh! A-ahi otra v-vez!- Creo que le di en su punto G. Hice lo mismo y ella dio otro gritomido (Mezcla de grito y gemido).

-D-donde me corro?- Le pregunto y ella abrió los ojos.

-Mmm.. En mi boca.- Me dijo y se mordió el labio. Ah... me encanta verla hacer eso. Sentí ponerme mas duro y ella dio un gemido agudo. Se tiro de espalda en la cama y me agarro las manos para ponerla en sus pechos con los vibradores. Retire una mano rápido para poner al máximo los vibradores y ella dio un grito. Empezó a exclamar cosas como 'Mas!' o 'Asi!' e incluso un 'Ah! Si! Dios!'

Me empece a mover rápido dentro de ella y se puso mas apretada. Ella dio un grito y se arqueo, lo que significa que acaba de correrse.

-No soportas nada, amor.- Le dije y me detuve un poco. Apague los vibradores.

-Cállate y sigue...- Dijo y le complací. Me empece a mover rápido otra vez, y después de lo que sentí una media hora, sentí mi climax llegar.

-Ven, rápido.- Le dije y sali de ella. Ella rápido giro y se metió mi miembro en la boca hasta el fondo. Me corrí instantáneamente en su boca. Incluso apreté las sabanas, literalmente. Se lo trago todo.

-Hay amor... Eres tan...- Le dije embobado. Ella saco mi miembro de su boca y me miro.

-Lo se.- Dijo y me beso rápido. -Dormimos?- Me pregunto.

-Espera. Voltéate primero.- Ella me obedeció. Agarre el tapón de metal y lo saque lentamente. Ella dio un quejido. O gemido? Una vez afuera lo lanze. -Listo.-

Yo me acosté y ella hizo lo mismo. Nos cobijamos los dos y ella se apego a mi pecho.

-Eso se sintió raro.- Dijo y me beso el pecho. -Pero bien.-

-Duérmete, amor.- Le susurre. Me quite los lentes y los puse en la mesita al lado. Escuche que algo se arrancaba y vi las manos de Pao con los vibradores apagados. Los agarre y los deje en la mesita. Paola me abrazo y yo a ella.

-Buenas noches, amo.-

-Buenas noches, amor.-


	5. BenXSally

**Capitulo: Pink and Green Makes A Weird Kind Of Brown**

**Creeps: Sally/BEN**

**Categoría****: Romance**

**NOTA: Perdonen, par de 'Guest's. No vi sus reviews y publique el otro capitulo antes que el suyo. Sorry.**

* * *

(Punto de vista de BEN)

Hoy estoy encerrado con Sally en esta lluvia torrencial en la casa de Carlos. Tengo hambre y no hay NADA que comer. No hay electricidad asi que no puedo escaparme. Y lo pero de todo es el frió. Hace mucho frió.

-Oye...- Dijo Sally entrando a la cocina. Ahora tiene unos 13 años, igual que yo. Desde que la conocí he sentido algo por ella, y hasta ahora no le he dicho nada.

-Que pasa?- Le pregunte y ella se sentó a mi lado. Puso en la mesa un mazo de cartas.

-Quiero jugar.- Me dijo. Yo me apoye en la mesa con el codo y puse la mano en mi cara.

-Sabes?- Ella negó con la cabeza. Agarre el mazo de cartas y lo revolví.

-Pero en la chimenea. Ya la prendí.- Dijo y se levanto. Me extendió la mano. Yo sentí que me sonroje y, lentamente, se la agarre. Ella me guió a la sala esa, donde estaba la chimenea prendida, y arriba de ella la tele. Como la pudo prender con esta lluvia? Ella se sentó en el suelo. Hizo unas palmadas en el piso a su lado. Entendí y me senté.

-Este... Que juego quieres jugar?- Le pregunte y me rasque debajo del gorro.

-Hay mas de uno?- Ella pregunto. Reí un poco y le sonreí.

-Podemos jugar Solitario.- Le dije y acomode las cartas en 7.

-Me explicas?- Me pregunto. Yo asentí. Termine de acomodar las cartas.

-Mira. El chiste es de acomodarlas de mayor a menor, de arriba a abajo.- De empece a explicar. -Se tienen que acomodar en colores alternos. Negro, rojo. Negro, rojo. Y así.-

-Y esas?- Ella apunto al buncho de cartas.

-Van de tres en tres.- Le dije y baje 3 cartas. -Ese 4 rojo puedes ponerlo sobre este 5 negro.- Le apunte las cartas y ella agarro el 4 y lo puso sobre el 5.

-Así?- Me pregunto. Yo asentí. Ella sonrió emocionada. Se ve muy bonita al sonreír.

Seguimos jugando por lo que parecía una hora. Tuvimos que iniciar el juego varias veces, pero terminamos haciendo 3 juegos completos.

-Gracias por jugar conmigo.- Me dijo cuando dejamos el juego al lado y nos acostamos en el sofá, ella recargada en mi y yo abrazándola.

-De nada.- Le dije y ella se acerco a mi cara y sentí que me dio un beso en el cachete. Sentía que me sonrojaba. Se acostó en mi pecho. Decidí seguirla y empece a quedarme dormido. La mira y vi que tenia los ojos cerrados. Estaba dormida. Senti que se formo una sonrisa en mi cara. Cerre los ojos y deje que mi mente me lleve a la inconsciencia.


	6. Happy B-Day

**Capitulo: Happy B-Day**

**Creeps: Nina/Eyeless Jack**

**Categoría****: Romance (LEMON ALERT!)**

* * *

**(Punto de vista de Nina)**

La lluvia resonando afuera de mi casa. La chimenea dándome su calor. Yo sentada sobre la alfombra roja en bata. No me lo esperaba para mi cumpleaños...

En la mañana Sally, BEN, Slendy y Paola me despertaron cantándome 'las mañanitas'. Me trajeron un mini pastel del tamaño de mi cabeza. Eso fue mi desayuno.

En la tarde me secuestraron, literalmente, y me llevaron a la casa de Carlos para festejarme. Me la pase muy bien. Me dieron muchos regalos, como la bata que estoy usando ahora, un cuchillo con mi nombre en el y bastante ropa.

Ahora ya son las 12:30 y sigo sin poder dormir. En mi cabeza merodea una pregunta. Eso me ha molestado bastante.

Donde estuvo Jack? No apareció para despertarme, ni en la fiesta. El es mi novio, siempre tiene que estar. Donde esta? Ya no me quiere? Después de todo lo que hemos hecho juntos? O simplemente no pudo ir?

***TOC*TOC*TOC***

Que..? Quien toca a mi puerta a medianoche? Me levante, amarre la bata bien y camine a la puerta. Mire por el visor y no vi nada. Esta muy obscuro afuera.

Quite el candado de la puerta y la abrí. Vi una mascara que puedo reconocer en donde sea.

-Hola, Nina.- Dijo Jack. De felicidad, me lanza a el y lo abrace.

**(Punto de vista de Jack)**

Nina se lanzo sobre mi y tuve suerte de no caerme. Sentí sus piernas rodearme y su peso me desequilibro un poco. La tuve que sujetar con ambas manos, y una de ellas tenia unas rosas.

-Donde mierdas estabas?- Dijo y me movió la mascara para besuquearme.

-Estaba... Buscando... tu re... regalo...- Le dije entre besos. Ella siguió. Camine Dentro de la casa y cerré la puerta. Ella se bajo de mi pero siguió besándome.

-Pero te tardaste mucho!- Dijo y me quito la mascara. La puso en su bolsillo de... De donde saco la bata? -Porque?-

-Porque... No sabia que darte.- Le dije y le di las rosas. Ella las agarro.

-Aww... Muchas gracias.- Dijo y me abrazo. -Eres el único que me dio flores el día de hoy.- Se separo y camino a la sala. Quito unos rosas viejas de un florero y puso las que le di. -Ven, siéntate.-

Camine a ella y los dos son sentamos frente a la chimenea. Ella me abrazo y me beso en la mejilla. Me quite los zapatos y los puse por ahí.

-Perdona que me haya tardado tanto.- Le dije y le acaricie el cabello.

-No importa.- Me dijo. -Solo te quería ver.-

-Te amo, Nina.- Le dije y la bese. Ella me devolvió el beso y se sentó sobre mi.

-Yo también me amo.- Dijo y rio un poco. La abrace y volví a besarle. Nos separamos y puso su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Cuéntame, porque te tardaste tanto.- Me dijo. Me puse a recordar.

-En la mañana, como a las 5, me despertó Slender y me dijo que te iban a despertar. A mi se me había olvidado que era tu cumple, así que salí corriendo de la casa a buscar algo para ti. Pensé en un cuchillo, una bufanda, muchas cosas. Pero nada era bueno. Llegue a la conclusión de que no sabia que regalarte y me medio deprimí. En la noche empezó a llover y dije 'Ya se que regalarle!' Así que corrí para comprarte las rosas y llegue a tu casa.-

-No tienes que deprimirte.- Me dijo y beso el cuello. -Con solo verte me bastaba.-

-Te la pasaste bien?- Le pregunte.

-Si.- Me dijo. -Me gusto mi regalo.-

-Las rosas?- Sentí que asintió. -Ese no es tu regalo.-

-Entonces cual es?- Me pregunto. Si tuviera sangre roja, me sonrojaría. De mi bolsillo saque un antifaz y se lo puse en sus ojos.

-No se si te guste...- Le dije.

-Porque? Que es?- Me pregunto. La bese rápido.

-Es... un poco clásico entre parejas que en sus cumples regalen sexo.- Le dije y vi que se sonrojo. -Quiero que ese sea tu regalo.-

-Sexo...?- Me pregunto confundida.

-Si.- Le dije. -No se si quieras porque seria tu primera vez.- Sentí que su mano se puso en mi cara y un dedo busco mi boca. Me calle. Ella se sentó sobre mis piernas y me rodeo con las suyas. Ella se desabrocho la bata y se la quito. Quedo en su lencería negra.

-Me gustaría que me dieras mi regalo aquí y ahora.- Me dijo. Agarro mis manos y la puso sobro sus pechos. No se porque pero no pude moverme. Me quede paralizado.

**(Punto de vista de Nina)**

Jack no hizo nada. No pude verlo, pero si sentirlo.

-Que esperas, amor? Haz algo.- Le dije y lo bese. Sentí sus manos apretarme débilmente. -Eres muy tímido.- Reí un poco y puse mis manos sobre las suyas. Las apreté y el me apretó. -Así, amor.- Le solté las manos y el me soltó y luego apretó. Empezó a mover las manos arriba y abajo, mientras apretaba y soltaba.

-A-así?- Me pregunto. Yo asentí. Sus manos me soltaron y me desabrocho el sujetador, que es por enfrente. Agarro los tirantes y los deslizo por mis hombros. Volvió a apretarme los pechos descubiertos y di un gemido.

-A-ahora que hago?- Me pregunto. Le agarre las manos e hice que me apretara los pezones. Di un gemido fuerte.

-Eso...- Le dije. El jalo de ellos y di otro gemido. Sentí que sus brazos pasaron por mi espalda y luego un beso en mi pezón derecho. Di un gemido y le agarre la cabeza.

-Así esta bien?- Me pregunto. Yo asentí y murmure un 'Si'. El lo hizo de nuevo y luego chupo de el. Di un gemido mezclado con grito. Siguió chupando y lamiendo y, con una mano, empezó a jugar con el otro. Se separo y le dio una larga lamida. Acabo de recordar que su lengua es MUY larga...

Cambio de pezón, tanto de mano como de boca, y hizo lo mismo que con el otro. Di gemidos cuando lamia y chupaba. se siente tan bien...

-Ahora que?- Me pregunto.

-N-no se. Tu piensa.- Le dije. Sentí que sus manos me acostaban en el sillón y el me quito el antifaz. Me beso y yo le devolví. Abrí la boca y pedí entrar con la lengua. El abrió y su lengua domino mi boca. Amarro mi lengua con la suya y la jalo. Di un gemido ahogado. Se separo de mi y un hilo de saliva son conectaba.

-No te muevas.- Me dijo. Yo asentí. Jack se sentó en sus pies y me separo las piernas. Me sonroje mucho. El acerco su cabeza entre mis piernas y sentí su lengua entrar entre mis bragas a mi intimidad. Di un gemido fuerte. Sentí sus dientes rozar mi piel y luego lo vi levantándose con mis bragas en su boca. La saco de mis pies y la agarro.

-Eres un pervertido...- Le dije. El me sonrió y guardo mis bragas en su bolsillo.

-Solo por ti.- Lo vi acercase a mi entrepierna y sentí su lengua entrar. Di un grito de placer. Lo sentí chupar fuerte mientras su lengua acariciaba mis paredes.

-Dleo que edte ed tu himen..- Dijo el con la lengua aun dentro de mi.

-C-cállate...- Le dije y le agarre la cabeza y lo empuje contra mi. El siguió chupando y lamiendo y, después de otro minuto, sentí raro. Un tirón. Oh, no... -J-jack! M-me voy a-a... - No termine la frase. Sentí una gran cantidad de placer envolverme.

**(Punto de vista de Jack)**

Nina se corrió de manera impresionante en mi boca. Me lo trague todo. Es salado y dulce... Me limpie los labios con una mano.

-Eso... Fue...- Dijo Nina intentando respirar. La bese y ella metió su lengua en mi boca. Nos separamos y la mire a los ojos. -Voy yo.-

-No. Es tu cumple. Tu no hagas nada.- Le dije y ella se sentó.

-Pero quiero hacer algo.- Me dijo y se acerco a mi, como si estuviera gateando. Me empujo y me acosté en el sillón. Ella agarro mi playera y me la quito. Me acaricio el pecho y el abdomen.

-Estas caliente.- Le dije. Ella rió un poco. Me desabrocho el pantalón y lo bajo junto con los boxers. Quede desnudo frente a ella.

-Eres muy largo.- Me dijo y agarro mi miembro. Ahogue un gemido. Sentí su lengua pasar por mi y di un gemido. La vi y me metió en su boca hasta el punto que no pude ver mi miembro. Sentí su lengua acariciarme y empezó a moverse arriba y abajo.

-Se... siente...bien...- Dije entre gemidos. Si se siente bien. Ella siguió moviéndose rápido. Me senté y le agarre la cabeza. Ella, sin sacar mi miembro, me miro. Escuche como si se estuviera atragantando, pero supe que no es nada. Se lo saco y empezó a mover su mano arriba y abajo.

-Sabe bien.- Dijo ella y lamió mi punta. -A ti.-

-H-haz eso otra vez...- Le dije. Sentí su lengua otra vez en la punta, pero luego la metió en la boca y chupo fuerte. Me saco de su boca y se levanto. Se sentó sobre mi y me agarro las manos para ponerlas en su trasero.

-Se tierno conmigo.- Dijo ella y se levanto un poco. Me acomode un poco y metí la punta dentro de ella. Los dos gemimos. Metí un poco mas dentro de ella y sentí que algo se rompió.

**(Punto de vista de Nina)**

Sentí que algo se rompió dentro de mi. Un dolor un poco intenso apareció dentro de mi. Como un pellizco. Sentí que Jack entraba mas profundo dentro de mi y el dolor fue cambiando lentamente a placer. Lo abrace, haciendo que su cara quede entre mis pechos. Di un salto rápido y sentí puro placer. Jack también se empezó a mover junto conmigo.

-E-estas... muy d-dentro... Ahh! Se siente muy bien...- Dije mientras sentía como sale y entra de mi, golpeando mi piel contra la suya rápidamente.

-Es... porque estas muy mojada...- Dijo y me apretó el trasero. -Y apretada...-

-Tu m-muy duro...- Le dije y me tire en el sofá. El se puso de rodillas y continuo moviéndose. Me agarro las piernas y las separo. Pase ambas manos a mi entrada y la estire con unos dedos.

-Ahh...! Se siente muy bien..!- Exclamo Jack. Se agacho a mi y me beso con pasión. Le bese igual.

-J-ack! M-mas rápido!- Le pedí y sentí que fue mas rápido. Di mas gemidos por cada embestida que me daba. Pasamos unos minutos en esa misma posición hasta que sentí un tirón. El mismo que hace rato.

-Jack! M-me vy a c-correr!- Le dije y arañe su espalda.

-I-igual..- Me dijo. -Dentro o fuera?-

-Dentro.- Le dije. Di un grito y le encaje las uñas. El orgasmo se apodero de los dos. Mire mis manos y vi que tenían sangre. -Perdón.-

-Esta bien.- Me dijo y me beso. -Se cura rápido.-

-De ahí saca una cobija.- Señale un ropero/armario. El salto a el, saco una cobija y se acostó a mi lado. En menos de 4 segundos. Lo abrace y el nos cobijo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Nina.- Me dijo. -Te amo.-

-Te amo mas.- Le dije y los dos nos quedamos dormidos.

El mejor cumpleaños de todos...


	7. Slender Buds

**Capitulo: Slender Buds**

**Creeps: Slenderman, invitados especiales**

**Categoria: Familia.**

**NOTA: No m critiquen por los nombres de los otros Slenders. Solo se me vinieron a la mente.**

* * *

Es navidad. Tiempo donde la nieve cae, los niños comen dulces de rojo y blanco, se dan regalos y se comparte la alegria de una Coca-Cola.

Nuestro pequeño relato inicia en la casa de un chico llamado Carlos, donde vive con sus amigos Creepypastas y su esposa, Paola. Todos estan sentados en los sillones, compartiendo risas, historias y haciendo el intercambio de regalos.

Pero falta una persona. La persona que cocino... Bueno, todo. La persona cuyo regalo sigue debajo del arbol.

Der Ritter, o como le conocen sus amigos, Slenderman.

El estaba caminando en el bosque sin direccion alguna. Siempre mirando al cielo nublado y a los copos de nieve que caian. Una bufanda roja amarrada a su cuello en lugar de una corbata. Tambien tiene unos guantes y un gorro que combina. Sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en unas personas. En su familia. El es huerfano, pero recuerda con claridad a sus 3 hermanos.

Conv Ritter, o Splendorman, es el hermano menor. Siempre poniendo una sonrisa en la cara de cualquiera que la nesecite. Un traje lleno de puntos de colores y un sombrero de copa igual lleno de puntos de colores.

Peft Ritter, o Tenderman, el hermano de enmedio. El mas sabio y comportado de todos. Siempre viste de sueteres y pantalones sacados de una tienda. Ademas que tiene mucha paciencia, casi infinita.

Finalmente esta Ghar Ritter, o Slenderwoman. Imaginen a Der Ritter en mujer. Es exactamente lo mismo, porque son gemelos. Misma ropa, actitud y demas.

-Oye!- Der escucho una voz femenina. Bastante aguda. -Aqui abajo!- El miro a sus pies y vio una piedra con cara y sombrero.

-Jennifer!- Se hinco para verle mejor. -Cono has estado?-

-Muy bien.- Dijo ella. -Felix vino hace rato y me dio este sombrero. Y tu?-

-Un poco mal.- Dijo el y se sento. -Es navidad y no puedo ver a mis hermanos.-

-Tienes hermanos?- Pregunto la roca patidifusa. Slender asintio y suspiro con melancolia. Se sento al lado de la roca y miro al cielo.

-Mi deseo de navidad es poder verlos...- Dijo y empezo a recodar algunos momentos eb que la familia estaba junta. Cada risa, cada sentimiento, cada pequeño detalle que hacen especial a una persona. Esos pequeños detalles que cuando son cambiados no reconoces a esa persona. Slender los extraña. La ultima vez que los vio fue ya hace 5 años. Unas noches antes del dia que encontro a Carlos. Fue hace muho, pero el aun los recuerda, y extraña.

* * *

Ya es de noche.

Suena uno que otro grillo, buscando calor. Un buho incluso. Slender recostado en Jennifer, ambos mirando las estrellas, un poco obstruidas por las nubes. Los copos aun caen, pero a ninguno de los dos les importa. El silencio es relajante y disfrutable. La suave y fria brisa pasa por la cara de Slender. Si pudiera, lo respiraria. Pero no. Jenni comparte ese inconveniente, pero a ninguno le importa.

-Jennifer, creo que me tengo que ir.- Dijo Slender rompiendo el silencio.

-Oh. Ok.- Jenni le sonrio mientras se levantaba y quitaba la nieve de sus ropas. -Cuidate. Y feliz navidad.-

-Igual. Le dices a Felix que tenga una feliz navidad.- Y con eso dicho, emprendio un camino a la casa de Carlos. No puede tener una navidad con sus hermanos, pero si una con sus amigos. Ellos son su familia. Su... Rara y diferente familia. Pero el los ama. Y ellos a el. Y eso es lo que importa en la navidad. El amor que se dan los unos a los otros. No importan los regalos, ni los villancicos, ni siquiera la nieve. Con sentarse al lado de tu familia o amigos es la mejor navidad de todas.

* * *

Llego a casa. Todos lo recibieron con alegria. Cenaron y platicaron todos. Sucedieron muchas cosas buenas:

A BEN y a Sally les toco estar debajo del muerdago. Si hubieran visto sus caras se hubieran confundido con unos romates! Haha!

Jeff y Jane anunciaron su boda. De seguro porque les obligo un mini humano dentro de Jane.

Carlos y Paola... Bueno, ellos fueron ellos.

Pero Der Ritter fue el que mejor se la paso. Porque cuando camino al arbol a abrir su regalo, una sorpresa fue lo que encontro. Habia dos regalos. Los agarro y se sento en el sofa. Abrio el que estaba marcado "De: Carlos. Para: Slender" dentro habia una foto de Slender, Carlos, Jeff y BEN en su viaje a la playa. Todos felices.

El segundo regalo fue algo especial. Un sueter. Un sueter totalmente negro. Se lo puso y le quedaba perfecto. Dentro de la caja habia una nota.

"No podemos estar contigo esta navidad, pero logramos darte. Esto. Y sabemos que este pequeño sueter significa mucho para ti y para nosotros. Te amamos.

Tus hermanos"

Slender sitio una felicidad infinita. Es lo mas precioso que le han dado jamas. Sus hermanos siguen por ahi. El lo sabe. Los ama, y ellos a el.

A fin de cuentas, es navidad. Tiempo donde la nieve cae, los niños comen dulces de rojo y blanco, se dan regalos y se comparte la alegria de una Coca-Cola con la familia.


	8. Dont Tease Me

**Capitulo: Don't Tease Me**

**Creeps: Jeff, Jane**

**Categoría: Romance (LEMON ALERT!)**

**Se que hubo rumores de que estaba muerto o algo así, pero nope. Estoy vividisimisimisimisimo.**

* * *

Verano. Tiempo donde hace calor en la noche y en el dia. Tiempo en que los niños y sus familias van a la playa. Pero no para los asesinos. Jeff y Jane, ambos The Killer, estaban encerrados en su casa. Porque? Simplemente no querían salir.

-Jaaaaaaneeeeee. Que quieres hacer?- Pregunto un Jeff en playera y shorts.

-No se. Pero me muero de calor.- Dijo una Jane en ropa interior, con un ventilador cerca.

-Podemos jugar.- Dijo Jeff se levantó para caminar y sentarse cerca de Jane.

-A que?- Pregunto Jane.

-A... A cosas de adultos.- Dijo Jeff y puso su cara de aburrido. -3-

-Mmm... Me agrada la idea.- Dijo Jane con pensamientos 18+. -A que?-

-Pues... Juegos de apuestas, billar, strip-tease, beer pong, muchas cosas.- Dijo Jeff. Jane se acerco a el y le mordió la oreja.

-Strip-tease suena divertido.- Se levantó y camino al cuarto principal. Jeff se levantó y le siguió. Cuando llego al cuarto Jane tenía en las manos unas esposas que había conseguido anteriormente para cuando Jeff quería hacerle un Bondage y castigarle. Jeff se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca y Jane le amarro las manos.

-Porque no puedo tocarte?- Pregunto Jeff.

-Porque luego te estarás muriendo de deseo.- Dijo ella y le beso rápidamente, casi sin tocarlo. -Así estarás más salvaje y me follaras duro.-

-Puedes simplemente decirme "Se duro" y lo seré.- Dijo Jeff. Jane camino a un estante donde estaba una radio, que le regalaron hace un año, con un iPod conectado, el de Jeff. Jane se inclinó al iPod, haciendo que su trasero apunte a Jeff, que ya se estaba muriendo de deseo, y busco una canción para poner un ambiente sexi.

Cuando encontró la canción deseada, Jane empezó a bailar moviendo la cintura en círculos y se acerco a Jeff. Jane se inclinó, moviendo el cuerpo de un lado a otro con la destreza de una serpiente. Se acerco para besarle, pero cuando Jeff también se acerco, Jane se alejó.

-Cuándo me suelte, te haré convulsionar de placer por 3 días.- Le amenazo Jeff. Jane se mordió el labio y siguió bailando. Pasaron dos canciones para que Jane decidiera quitarse el sujetador. Paso sus manos a su espalda y se desabrocho el sujetador, pero no se lo quito. Deslizo los tirantes de sus hombros hasta quitárselos. Sostuvo la parte de enfrente, agarrando sus pechos, y se volteó. Agarro el sujetador con una mano y se tapó ambos pechos con un brazo. Se volteó a con Jeff y le lanzo el sujetador a la cara.

-En serio?- Dijo Jeff y se sacudió para tirar el sujetador, que cayo en su hombro y de su hombro lo lanzo al suelo.

-Que tiene?- Jane siguió danzando con dificultad y tapándose los pechos ya sea con un brazo, con los dos o con ambas manos. Paso una canción y media cuando se sentó en las piernas de Jeff, sintiendo su miembro endurecido, tentándolo con sus pechos y frotando su braga con su entrepierna.

-Deja. De. Tentarme.- Dijo Jeff con ojos rojos, tanto de ira y lujuria.

-De verdad estas enojado?- Dijo Jane y le beso. Decidió mover sus manos de el cuello de Jeff mientras le besaba. Jeff quiso apretarle los pechos, pero las esposas se lo impedían. Jane río un poco.

-Me dejas tocarte?- Pregunto Jeff con un deseo carnal.

-Nope. Me tocaras cuando yo te lo diga.- Dijo ella y se levanto. Continuo bailando y después de una canción, Jane agarro sus bragas y las deslizo lentamente por sus piernas hasta que tocaron el suelo. Jane las agarro y se las lanzo a su compañero en la cara.

-Otra vez?- Jeff se sacudió para que las bragas caigan en su pierna derecha. Jane se sentó en sus piernas, agarro sus bragas y las lanzo por ahí. Jane acerco sus pechos a la cara de Jeff y el aprovecho para lamerle. Pero cuando su lengua hizo contacto con su piel, Jane se alejo.

-Tengo otros planes para ti.- Dijo ella y se mordió el labio. Jeff se enojo mas con ella, pero al mismo tiempo se éxito mas.

-Cuales son?- Pregunto el. Jane se bajo de Jeff y se sentó en sus rodillas, entre las piernas de Jeff. Jeff la miro con lujuria. Jane le agarro ambas piernas con ambas manos y subió, sin dejar de tocarle. Estaba a escasos centímetros de llegar a su entrepierna, pero se detuvo. Se levanto un poco, haciendo que sus pechos pasen sobre su entrepierna, haciendo que Jeff se desespere.

-Quieres que te haga eso?- Pregunto Jane y se lamió los labios. Jeff asintió y Jane se levanto. Jeff le observo de pies a cabeza.

-Porque me torturas así?- Pregunto el, admirando su cuerpo.

-No te torturo.- Dijo ella y agarro la silla. Giro la silla para que este viendo a la cama. Jane se sentó en ella y miro a Jeff. -Solo te hago desearme.- Luego se acostó en la cama.

-No lo hagas.- Dijo el, enojado, desesperado y excitado.

-Que no haga que?- Dijo ella y puso sus manos en sus pechos.

-Tu sabes de que hablo.- Jane los empezó a mover de arriba a abajo y a un lado a otro.

-No. No se de que hablas.- Dijo y se pellizco los pezones, dando un gemido exagerado. Jeff estaba en llamas. Intento forzar las esposas para salir y violarla/castigarla. Pero no podía. Se le encajaban las esposas en las muñecas.

-Si me sueltas ahora, no te azotare.- Intento negociar con ella. Pero no le hizo caso. Jane paso una mano a su entrepierna, que estaba ligeramente mojada, y se acaricio. Jane gimió igual de exagerado. Jeff intento soltarse de manera desesperada. Jane se detuvo y lo miro.

-En serio quieres que te suelte?- Dijo y se sentó en la cama.

-Si.- Dijo Jeff fríamente. Jane se hinco y se sentó en sus tobillos, entre las piernas de Jeff, y puso ambas manos en su entrepierna.

-Y si hago esto?- Dijo ella y agarro el pantalón de Jeff, junto con los interiores, y lo jalo hacia abajo, haciendo que su miembro endurecido salte. Jane rio un poco. -Si hago esto, me perdonas por torturarte así?- Jane puso ojitos y agarro su miembro.

-Esta bien, amor.- Jane sonrió y le dio una lamida a la punta. Jeff, debido a su larga tortura, estaba bastante sensible. Jane movió su mano arriba y abajo mientras chupaba su punta. Jane lo soltó y le dio lamidas rápidas y seguidas, como un gato tomando agua. Jeff gimió a las acciones de Jane. Pero le vino una idea.

-Amor... Y si agarras el afrodisíaco?- Jane se detuvo, pero no separo su lengua de la punta. Cuando metió la lengua a su boca, sonrió.

-Seguro? No sera demasiado?- Pregunto ella y se levanto.

-Jamas es demasiado.- Jane camino a el estante de donde saco las esposas y saco un frasco transparente lleno de un liquido. La tapa era de sellado. Cuando la botella se aprieta, lanza un chorrito de el liquido. Jane volvió a la posición que estaba, antes de ir por el afrodisíaco, y se echo un poco en las manos. Con ambas manos agarro el miembro de Jeff y las movió arriba y abajo, asegurando se que el afrodisíaco este en todo su miembro.

El afrodisíaco lo consiguió Slender hace unos meses para Carlos y Paola, pero Jane y Jeff también querían, así que les consiguió un poco. Como funciona? Cuando lo echas a las áreas que deseas sean mas placenteras, la piel lo absorbe y lo pone mas sensible, dando mas placer.

Cuando todo su miembro estaba totalmente cubierto, Jane le dio un besito en la punta y se lo metió a la boca. Lo introdujo lo mas profundo que podía. Cuando llego a su limite, Jane levanto la cabeza y la bajo de nuevo. Repitió esta acción rápidamente, mientras que se daba placer a ella misma.

-Jane... Mas rápido...- Dijo Jeff apretando los ojos y gimiendo constantemente. Jane le obedeció. Jeff sentía todo ese placer acumulándose y haciendo un próximo orgasmo. Pero Jane fue desacelerando. Finalmente se detuvo y lo saco de su boca.

-Como se sintió?- Dijo Jane y se echo el liquido en los pechos.

-Bien...- Fue lo único que Jeff pudo decir. Jane se echo MUCHO del afrodisíaco en TODO el cuerpo. Incluyendo dentro de ella. Literalmente metió la botella dentro de ella y se disparo con el afrodisíaco. Se levanto y Jeff le miro. -Me desamarras?-

-Claro que no.- Dijo ella y se sentó sobre Jeff, haciendo que su erección este detrás de ella. -Pero luego.- Jane se levanto y, con una mano, agarro su miembro y lo introdujo en ella. Empezó a saltar, sin que la erección de Jeff salga, dando toneladas de placer a los dos. Jane pego sus pechos a la cara de Jeff y el lamió, chupo y mordió sus pezones. Jane sentía un orgasmo potente que se aproximaba. Siguió moviendo la cadera arriba y abajo hasta que, en un instante de placer extremo, Jane saco a Jeff de ella y un liquido salia disparado de Jane. Sus piernas le temblaban y apenas podía respirar.

-Si me sueltas, haré que te corras mas fuerte.- Jane se imagino el placer que Jeff le daría y lo hizo. Le aflojo las esposas torpemente y las lanzo. Jeff la acostó en la cama, mientras la besaba con pasión, y entro en ella salvajemente.

* * *

Después de lo que parecían horas, que en realidad fueron 42 minutos, Jeff sentía el orgasmo acercarse. Jane estaba al borde de desmallarse mientras Jeff entraba y salia de un segundo hoyo. Jane se metía dos, tres dedos, o incluso la mano completa, mientras Jeff le follaba. Jane se corrió por décima vez, mojando la cama y a Jeff. Jeff acelero mientras que Jane daba gritos y gemidos de placer. Jeff le agarro las piernas, volteo a Jane, salio de ella y se corrió de manera impresionante y salvaje sobre su cuerpo. Toda una semana y media de líquidos salían disparados del miembro de Jeff, mientras sentía un incomparable y desgarrador placer. Paso 13 segundos cuando Jeff dejo de dispararle a Jane, pero el placer seguía.

Jane estaba escurriendo, mientras sus paredes palpitaban de placer a la misma velocidad que su corazón. Parece que Jeff tubo razón al decir que la dejaría convulsionando. Jane paso sus manos por su cuerpo y las acerco a su cara para lamer el néctar de Jeff. Un sabor que le encantaba a ella. Jeff se desplomo a su lado y le ayudo a limpiarse. Cuando terminaron ya era de noche, así que se cobijaron y se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Jane aun convulsionaba. Pero se detuvo una hora y media después.


	9. Nota!

**CHICOS!**

**Esta es una nota. No vale como capitulo.**

**Si hablan ingles y lo pueden leer, les tengo una noticia.**

* * *

**www . wattpad **

**. com**

**/ user / KEY4427**

* * *

**Tengo Wattpad!**

**Mi historia es en ingles, asi que si quieren leerla, adelante. Si preguntan porque, porque si!**

**Hehehheheh. subiré un nuevo capitulo AQUI pronto. así que sean pacientes de hospital.**


End file.
